


【GGad】苍穹16

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹16

阿不思微微睁开双眼，近在咫尺的那张脸庞竟然有着一些柔和的错觉，明明是那种棱角锋利的五官，就如寒冷冬夜里的风雪一般凛冽，但是笑起来的时候又带着懒洋洋的神情，仿佛一束照射在雪地上的暖阳，让人忍不住伸出指尖去触碰，想将这种暧昧的温柔拢在手心里。

格林德沃很清楚地感受到怀里的恋人在打量着自己，尽管他闭着眼睛，但是第六感总是准确到可怕的程度。他不动声色的将手掌抚上阿不思的裸背，用指尖一路摸索着向下触碰着，一直到弧度翘挺的臀部，他感受到少年开始轻轻地颤抖，并像一只猫科动物般微微弓起了背肌。“你好像瘦了一点，学校的食物不怎么好吃吧？”格林德沃睁开蓝灰色的眸子，正对着阿不思的眼睛，又继续说道：“不过你的线条更美了，我很喜欢。”男人忽地将手挪至阿不思的腿间，贴着左腿腿根部轻柔地抚摸着，少年以为他兴致又起来了，顺服地张开了双腿，却听到格林德沃低低的笑声，他赞许道：“宝贝，你可真乖。起来吧，我们去吃饭，你难道不饿吗？”阿不思微微涨红了脸，他此刻的表情显露出年少的稚气来，喃喃道：“我其实又饿又困呢。”

男人好整以暇地注视着少年风卷残云般将一块榛子蛋糕吃完，然后又将银叉伸向了一块多瑙蛋糕，轻轻挑起巧克力层，伸出舌头舔了一口。格林德沃并不喜好甜食，他却知道阿不思喜欢，也许就是因为如此，他的嘴唇在接吻的时候总是自带一股甜香。格林德沃伸出手指将阿不思唇心残留的巧克力酱抹去，大拇指的指尖在唇瓣上似是不经意地停顿了一下，阿不思白皙的面庞立即飞上绯红的颜色，他的耳尖也泛起红色，嗫嚅道：“我又不是小孩子了。”少年有些不自然地抬起脸来飞快地四顾环望了一下，发现餐厅里的其他人神色如常，任谁也没有望向这个靠窗的角落。男人嘴角微扬，眼神里闪过一丝戏谑的目光，他蓦地将少年垂在餐桌下面的手抓住。然后他看见少年先是露出了一瞬讶异的神色，带着一丝无措感，但是很快又露出那种温柔又坚定的眼神，不再是被动地被男人握着，而是同样有力的回握着他。

突兀的声音总是会不合时宜地响起：“这不是格林德沃少将阁下吗？没想到会在这里遇到你，幸会幸会。”一位褐发的身材矮小的男子带着一位年轻女子走到格林德沃旁边寒暄道。阿不思闻言赶紧想将手从格林德沃手中抽离，却发现男人一点没有松手的意思，但是这幅模样由常人看来实在是有些古怪，少年又尝试挪动了下手掌，这一次男人松开了他。

格林德沃从餐桌旁站起身来，彬彬有礼地说道：“幸会，戈特少将阁下（注1），这一位是尊夫人？”阿不思也随着格林德沃也站起身来，他的目光落在戈特夫人醒目隆起的小腹上，这一位看起来比她丈夫年轻不少的女子带着柔和的笑容。戈特望着阿不思，又望着格林德沃，意味深长地笑着介绍道：“这是我的妻子，米娅。米娅，这是格林德沃少将，而他的身边的这位，是阿不思少爷，别看他是养子，可真是一表人才啊！对吧？”阿不思的身子略微顿了一下，立即感觉到一只有力的手臂按在他肩头，格林德沃已经走到他的身旁，他没有任何要松开的意思，反而揽着阿不思更靠近自己。男人的声音听起来十分善解人意：“多谢夸奖，无论哪方面，我的确没见过比阿不思还要优秀的。”格林德沃转向戈特夫人继续关心道：“夫人这是快要有自己的孩子了吗？这样的身体又要养育前任的几个孩子，真是辛苦啊！“戈特夫人的脸上瞬间失去了笑容，戈特少将拧了拧眉心，连忙接口道：“我们还有事情，就不打扰你们了，告辞。”阿不思望着两人远去的背影，忍不住问道：“爸爸，你这样说好吗？我觉得戈特少将看起来不怎么高兴的样子。”格林德沃冷哼了一声，满不在乎地答道：“有来有往罢了，他这种蠢货高不高兴我才不在乎。我只知道，他这样形容你，我很不高兴。”

湖面掠过的微风吹散了格林德沃脸上阴鸷的表情，他注视着阿不思正眺望着远处类似皇族行宫的建筑（注2），然后他看到少年转过脸来，神色郑重地问道：“可以问你一个问题吗？盖勒特。”格林德沃笑着点点头，阿不思继续说道：“听许多人说你是我父亲生前的好友，所以你才领养了我，对吗？”男人轻轻叹了一口气，他的声音显得平静极了：“我从来不是你父亲的好友，阿尔。我刚去机场地勤服役的时候，他已经是王牌飞行员了，那时候他的名字就已经无人不知了。我只是一个看着他从辉煌到陨落的旁观者罢了，要听他的故事，但凡我那一代人没几个不知道的，但是你最应该去问你的教官，雷奥·哈特曼，他和你父亲是一个飞行联队的，你父亲的事没人比他更清楚了。”阿不思听到这个答案后，显露出了困惑的表情：“那你那时候为什么选择收养我呢？”男人直视着少年澄澈的双眼，轻笑道：“是啊，为什么呢？我记得去孤儿院的那天，看见你站在角落里，望着我，眼神湿漉漉的，像一头初生的小鹿。我当时就想，绝不能让你在这样的地方长大成人。”格林德沃垂下眼睑，他的声音显得清晰而笃定：“我想，你是上天赠予我的珍宝，注定要属于我。”阿不思将好几句已经冲到嘴边的话语咽了下去，他想也许这就是最好的答案了，其余种种都已不重要。

两人返回别墅，大门立即紧闭。“砰”的一声响，格林德沃后背紧靠在门板上，阿不思双手捧住他的脸颊，将自己的嘴唇紧紧地贴了上去。男人一边接吻一边低声笑着，他从没见过少年如此主动急切的模样，起先是饶有趣味地观察着，渐渐也被那种迸发的激情所感染，一股热流奔腾不息涌向双腿之间。格林德沃从未要求过阿不思替自己用嘴纾解欲望，相反，他更乐意为对方做这件事情，所以在少年轻缓地解开他的裤子拉链的时候，他要说毫不惊讶那是假的。

男人仰卧在客厅的长型沙发里，红发的少年就趴在他的两腿之间，头部随着吞吐的动作而上下起伏着。男人低沉地喘息着，看着少年红的快要滴血的耳尖与两颊，情不自禁地用手捏住那弧度优美的下巴，将那张精致的脸硬生生抬了起来，贲张发红的性器更衬托出少年的白皙透净。情欲将少年的眼眸覆上一层朦胧的水光，仿佛抬起一汪碧蓝的湖水，让人心生荡漾。少年一边重复着含吮的姿势，一边舒展手臂向上抚摸着男人腹部、胸口、下巴，男人突然心领神会地坐起身来，用唇含住少年的手指舔舐着。

地毯上散落着的衣物显得凌乱不堪，厚重的皮质沙发竟然发出咯吱咯吱的声响。两具赤裸的胴体拥抱交缠着，此升彼落，永不知疲倦似的。汗水飞散的同时，少年淌下了泪水，他埋在男人的颈间，却是眼角飞红，他用仿若自言自语的口气说着：“很早之前我就明白了，我爱着你，所以无处可逃。”

爱欲裹挟着疯狂升至最高点，然后缓缓回落至平缓的湖面，波澜不惊因那曾经的暗流汹涌，缠绵悱恻最终将归于静寂无声。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：戈特少将，为海军少将，设定为其原配妻子早夭，育有数子，米娅为新娶的妻子，老夫少妻设定，年纪比GG要年长10岁左右。根据二战时期，德军空军与海军关系极差的历史背景，反正互相看不顺眼，遇到总是要怼上一怼的。  
注2：参考施塔恩贝格湖附近茜茜公主的行宫，这个湖区以前一直都是帝后的揽胜之所。  
声明：作为阿不思父亲这代人的设定，都是直男（当然盖哥不算），咳咳，那些感情都是兄弟情、战友情，没有基情。阿不思父亲相当于他那个年代的精神偶像，这样的设定特别说明下。


End file.
